interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Strike Squadron
Background Strike Squadron, an elite squadron of shielded TIE/LN starfighters and later shielded Corellian Engineering Corporation engineered TIE Interceptors, was known for their whole squadron being Aces. But even more terrifying was the fact that each squadron member was also given the title of Tan. A true elite of elites, Strike Squadron was formed out of raw cadets from the Imperial City Naval Base, instructed personally by Vindoo Barvel. Unit Specifications * Squadron Identification: 157th TIE Fighter-Interceptor Squadron ** Moniker: Strike Squadron * Home Base: Imperial Army-Navy Ordnance Center on the planet of Onderon ** Commands:' 'Storm, Terminator, Bombard, Darkest Night ** Squadron Commander: Major Gal Lace * Dispositions: ''' ** Vehicle / Vessel (12 starfighters): ' *** TIE/LN starfighters (4.3 BBY to 3.7 BBY) *** Shielded TIE/LN starfighters (3.4 BBY to 2.3 BBY / 0 ABY) *** TIE Interceptors (2.3 to 0 ABY) *** Shielded Corellian Engineering Corporation engineered TIE Interceptors (.5 ABY to present) ** Crew (37 personnel + 42 droids = 79): *** Pilots: 12 *** Administrative & Logistical Staff: 1 *** Mechanics: 24 (2 per starfighter) *** Droids: 42 (1 per starfighter; mechanical), 12 labor, 12 power, 6 specialized (1 admin, 5 other) * '''Operations Campaigns, & Battles:' ** Operation Household Clean Sweep ''(4.3 BBY; 6 months) ** ''Storm Strike Campaign (3.9 BBY to 3.7 BBY; 2 months) ** Lighthouse Campaign (3.4 BBY to 3.1 BBY; 3 months) ** Lightening Storm[[Lightening Storm Campaign| Campaign]]'' (2.9 BBY to 2.3 BBY; 6 months)'' ** Battle of Desert Planet 22-52A (1 BBY) ** Battle of Khuiumin (0 ABY --- Shielded TIE/LN starfighters) Corellian Engineering Corporation TIE Interceptors Strike Squadron's current disposition of 12 TIE Series starfighters includes specialized shielded Corellian Engineering Corporation engineered TIE Interceptors from .5 ABY to present; they began training with the new TIEs, however, after the Battle of Khuiumin. The new starfighters are further equipped with a specialized color scheme and the max amount of armament for a TIE Interceptor. Structural Specifications * Titanium alloy hull * Chempat Engineered Defenses' "Defender" deflector shield generator (50 SBD) Weaponry Specifications * 2 L-s9.3 Laser Cannons * 4 wing-tip Blaster Cannons * 2 M-g-2 general-purpose warhead launchers ** 2 Homing Concussion Missiles ** 2 ST2 Concussion Missiles Color Scheme * Red and black color scheme; red and black checkered solar arrays and wing pylons with a solid black cockpit. * Squadron Patch is on each wing pylon. ' History The squadron, under the leadership of recently promoted Squadron Leader Gal Lace, set out from Coruscant in 2 BBY, seeing tours in the Mid Rim first (Operation Household Clean Sweep), where the squadron made a name for itself aboard the EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate Storm, where they routinely engaged pirates and Rebels while protecting high-valued cargo in escort formation. It was during this first six month tour that they also experienced death, losing 3 of their squadron to enemy action before they could ever reach the title of ace. The loss of their comrades, with them since their academy days, was a shock to the young squadron and one that Gal Lace put to good use. Rotating back to the Inner Rim, the squadron enjoyed R&R at the Imperial Army-Navy Ordnance Center on the planet of Onderon for two weeks. Onderon would become the squadron's new base of operations and home port over the rest of it's existence. After 2 weeks of R&R, the squadron was resupplied with three new squadron members, cadets like they once were, from the Imperial City Naval Base, once again instructed by Vindoo Barvel personally. Resupplied, the squadron set out with the EF76 Storm once again, this time assigned to anti-piracy and smuggler operations in the Mid Rim. For two months, the Storm and Imperial Horizon ''(another EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate) supported by five Corellian Gunships brought an unholy war of wraith and destruction upon the pirates and Rebels that Military Intelligence had pinned as the ones responsible for the death of their three comrades in different engagements during the previous tour. It was here, at what became known as the ''Storm Strike Campaign, that all Strike Squadron members would achieve the rank of ace. Released to the Core Worlds for three months off, Strike Squadron was reassigned to the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer Terminator, under the command of Commodore Tod Dab. Under Dab's command of the Terminator, Strike Squadron became a force to be reckon with during the Lighthouse Campaign & Lightening Storm[[Lightening Storm Campaign| Campaigns]], quickly climbing up the ImpStar's ranks engagement after engagement to become the premiere TIE squadron aboard the ImpStar. So impressed was Dab with the squadron's performance, that he called in a few favors---in particular the man who appointed him to the Terminator, Admiral 'William SoloStar) and got the squadron shields for their TIEs. Included in this, all members of the squadron were given the title of Tan. After nine months of bloody Imperial conquest, the ''Terminator and Strike Squadron were both released for three months off, most of which Strike Squadron spent at their home base of Onderon. Soon, Strike Squadron ''was reunited with Dab and the ''Terminator and the squadron found itself serving in the elite Royal Red Squadron. The squadron's first real test under the new elite squadron came during the Battle of Desert Planet 22-52A, saw the squadron's first losses since the Storm Strike Campaign and despite being given TIE Interceptors after heavy repairs were made to the Terminator following the battle (the squadron given new pilots to replace those lost in the battle), the squadron would once again fly their beloved shielded TIE/LN starfighters, while participating at Admiral William SoloStar's personal request, aboard the Victory-class Star Destroyer Bombard during the Battle of Khuiumin (which made the new squadron members Aces), which just so happen to be on the same day of Operation Zero. Avoiding the disaster that had become Operation Zero, Strike Squadron was transferred back to Onderon to await further orders. Reequipped with their current TIE Interceptors (see above information), the squadron began training maneuvers under orders from Naval Command, but the squadron was given no further orders. A month passed on Onderon and no word; just train, train, and more training. Orders finally came for the squadron to take three months off. After those three months, the squadron reported back to Onderon, only to have the newly constructed Assertor-class Star Dreadnought Darkest Night waiting in orbit receiving supplies from the Imperial Army-Navy Ordnance Center. The squadron was soon reunited with now Rear Admiral Tod Dab, whom they were pleased to find out survived Operation Zero---with a few others from the Terminator---and now all of the survivors were now serving aboard the Assertor-class Star Dreadnought. Despite the squadron's climb through the Imperial ranks, Strike Squadron is not without it's critics. Of their detractors, Rebels and pirates engaged in conflict against Strike Squadron members will point out that the squadron does not obey Rules of Engagement and has been reported of shooting down surrendering craft, engaging in non-necessary brutal tactics to accomplish a mission objective (example; 3 or 4 TIEs trailing and engaging a lone and isolated enemy starfighter late in a mission), and of causing unnecessary damage (and death) to civilian population centers in battle conditions while pursing enemy targets. With the squadron's recent attachment to the Assertor-class Star Dreadnought Darkest Night, Strike Squadron has been reunited with their rivals and---to them evil, traitorous scum---the Coruscant Aces. No love exists between the two squadrons and it is better to keep them isolated from each other on ship. Category:Elite Units